rage_of_the_immortalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighters
__NOEDITSECTION__Fighters are characters used by the player to fight in Stages, Epic Boss, and Arena. They have different rarities and elements and can be levelled up to their max. They are also the base characters of the game and play a vital role in the development of the game. Browse Fighters Rarities Rarity determines the quality and overall strength of your fighter. A fighter rarity fighter is naturally stronger and has higher maximum potential. There are 8 different rarities as of current, which can be found and explored in the table above. The higher the fighter's rarity is, the higher that the fighters maximum stats will be when maxed. Uses Fighters have many various uses. The main use for fighters is to fight in your team in Stages , Epic Boss, and Arena, although they can also be sold for Coins at the fighters screen, used to train up other fighters, or fused with an identical fighter to produce a stronger version. Fighters like Training Boosters are generally only used in Training because they cannot be placed in your team, sold for Coins, or fused. Elements Each fighter in Rage of the Immortals will have at least one of the five elements in the game. These elements are water, fire, shadow, earth, and lightning. Some fighters will have multiple elements, the second one called the final form element. This final form element is unlocked when the fighter reaches a rarity of Fighter++, and will be 'greyed out' until that rarity is reached. Advantages of having multiple elements is that there is a 200% chance that your fighter will be strong against the opposing fighter in PvP Arena, although there is also a 200% chance that your opposition will elementally counter you. Elements also work through how the final form element cannot be countered, for example a Rayne will counter a Nia, Storm Prodigy, however the Nia will not do any extra damage to Rayne. Training Boosters Training Boosters can be acquired from Heists or as a reward for defeating the 4th or 5th opponent in the PvP Arena. They give a lot of training exp if trained into a matching element fighter, otherwise it only gives a little amount of exp. More about training boosters can be found here. It is recommended to only use Training Boosters on fighters with the same element. They cannot be fused with other identical fighters, and cannot be placed in your team either as they have an INF of 999. Nemesis Fighters Nemesis fighters can be obtained through Heists and do an extra amount of damage to a specific Epic Boss. Most nemesis fighters will do 6x damage and have 6x defence when fighting their specific Epic Boss since Arik/Ken, although there was previous Nemesis fighters who had 6x damage multipliers like Domare. When they are fused to their final form rarity instead of going to the next rarity up they become Nemesis+++. The nemesis fighters are also great for training the Epic Boss fighter that they are nemesis to, as it gives almost as much exp as a training boost. Nemesis fighters can only be obtained through the Premium Big Rig truck, and only for the limited duration of the Epic Boss that they have the attack/defence multiplier to. Category:Browse